Emmett Plays Quidditch
by Kaitlin.Writes
Summary: What happens when 20 years in the future from now they make new technology and Rosalie makes flying brooms? Emmett challenges the Wolves to a Quidditch match. And a new war is started. No Renesmee. All Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Ummm... Hey Guys! So, my older sister and I were watching the new Fairy Odd Parents on Nickelodeon and in the beginning, Timmy was riding a broom and playing quidditch. My sister and I both read the Harry Potter and the Twilight books. So, when this happened, we just looked at each other, smiled, and said "Emmett". Hence the inspiration for this very story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! THEREFORE I'M PUTTING UP THIS DISCLAIMER!  
**

**Emmett's POV**

It was a boring day; as usual. Bella has been with us for 10 years now. So it was 2015. The world has come out with many new developments involving science and cool technology. But the other day, Rose did the coolest thing, she tricked out these brooms to have engine type thingys and- best of all- they FLY!

"EMMETT!" My Rosie's voice screamed.

"Yes?" I asked. I have no idea what I did now. I was just sitting here pondering the weirdness of my fairy ood parents.

"Emmett, why are my new and improved brooms missing?" Oh, oops.

"Well, you see, I've decided, now that I've finally finished reading the Harry Potter series that took my ten years, and seeing all the movies, not to mention reading fanifiction about it on fanfiction dot net, I wanted to use the brooms to play Quidditch. I can be seeker, Edward and Jasper can be like Fred and George Wealsey, the Beaters, and you can be the keeper and Bella and Alice can be the Chasers. Carlisle and Esme can be the anouncers and we can play against the Wolf pack!" I finally finished explaining my plan. Exasperated, I plopped down on our bed.

"Hmmm, fine, go to the mutts and challenge them. I'll round up the rest of the family." YES! SHE SAID YES!

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

As I walked over to the clearing, I gauged their reactions. After waiting a couple minutes, Some wolves came. One of them changed to their human form.

"Hello, Bloodsucker." I recognized him to be Jacob.

"Hello Jacob. I have quite the offer for you guys!" They looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"And that is...?"

"Have you heard of Harry Potter?"

"Well, who hasn't?"

"Ah, good, well, Rosalie, or as you like to call her, Barbie, has tricked out some brooms to make them fly. I'd like to cahllenge you mutts to a game of Quidditch."

"Hmm, well, I don't know, not everyone of us have seen it. I'll talk to Sam. Better yet, Embry, please ask the pack to come here." Jacob answered. As we waited for Sam to show, Japser came.

"Well, I've heard about your plan. Sounds cool," Jasper said.

"Yah, I know."

When Sam arrived , the whole pack came with him.

"We've been consulted concerning your challenge. We would find it enjoyable to take place in. However, this will not change the treaty guidlines. Just a friendly match between mortal enemies." Sam said.

"Yah, I figured this could go down in the meadow from the newborn vampire war." I said.

"Okay, do you have a date or time in mind?"

"Tomorrow at noon. See you then," Jasper said before turning to go. The Wolves went back to their jobs and we headed home. _This_ would beepic.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Esme and Carlisle were standing on the porch when I got home, learning how to use the brooms. They were, after all the announcers. I decided to take it upon my duty to explain the rules to them.

"Okay guys, the game is not hard at all. It's actually sort of simple. Anyone who's seen a Harry Potter movie or read one of the books is familiar with Quidditch. Have you seen the movies and or read the books?" I asked. They nodded in response. "Good. I'll just go over a few brief details. Each House at Hogwarts has a team and the teams play against each other for the Hogwarts House Cup. The Houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, named for the founders of Hogwarts. In Quidditch, two teams of seven players on flying broomsticks assume specific positions to score goals, play defense, and search for the elusive Golden Snitch. Do you follow me so far?" They nodded again and I continued on. "Chasers try to score with the Quaffle, Beaters control the Bludgers, the Keeper protects the goal, and the Seeker chases the Golden Snitch that must be caught to end the match. The game can be really dangerous, especially during lightening storms or when dementors cause interference. But seeing as how we're vampires and werewolves, and I'm pretty sure that all the dementors are in England near Azkaban, then I think were pretty safe. And lightning storms will just make it funner. Do you agree?"

"Yes Emmett, we understand the rules and looks forward to the game. However, I never knew you were so well informed about Quidditch, son." Carlisle said, a look of almost astonishment on his face. "Maybe you should gather everyone else in the living room so we can discuss the game." Carlisle said. I decided to make matters easier and tell the whole family the rules, I'll just write up a little game booklet. **(A/N: If you want to see Emmett's game booklet, review saying so or PM me and I'll add it)**

So, when the entire family had comvened in the living room, I handed out my professionally made booklets. They looked at me like I was a walking house. Hmmmm... I want one of those!

"Okay, troops, let me explain what's going down tomorrow afternoon. Japer and Edward are the Beaters. Guys, please research the part of a Beater and practice strategy. Alice and Bella, you are going to be my chasers. Be aware; the other teams Beaters are going to hit the Bludgers at you and I, the Seeker, so Edward and Jasper, be protective of you girls and your older brother please. Rosalie, you are the Keeper. You gaurd the goals and prevent the other team from scoring. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper, please come with me to the clearing and build the statium. We are playing there so no muggles **(A/N: In Harry Potter, that's what they call non-magic people)** can see. Let's go!" I dismissed the meeting and headed out the back door to the shed. I had alot of work to finish.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay... working on more for you guys! And remember... REVEIW!!!!**


	2. Emmett's Quidditch Handbook

For all of you curious as to Emmett's Quidditch Handbook, here it is. Enjoy! =)

**RULES AND REGULATIONS.**

**Quidditch Rules/Regulations:**

**(1) Positions and duties**

**a.** Coach(es) referee the whole game. The game SHOULD run smoothly provided all players understand the rules, but the coaches step in when there are problems or misunderstandings. Coaches also keep an eye out for foul play, announce the change in possession of the Quaffle and are in charge of tallying the points earned. Coaches moderate [info]quidditchques, and allow Beaters and Keepers in that community prior to the game to choose their questions. Coaches also provide the Seeker's scavenger hunt, and have the right to award up to 25 points for a player/team who goes beyond the call of duty at any point during the game.

**b.** The Seeker (One) is provided with a scavenger hunt at the beginning of the game (for an example hunt, see here). Upon FULL completion of the hunt, the Seeker will post their results to the game post -- while the coaches are checking the answers, the game continues. If all the answers are correct, the Seeker has, in effect, caught the snitch, and the game is over. If there are some incorrect answers or revisions needed, the Seeker continues his/her search while game play continues.

**c.** The Beaters (Two) initially choose 50 questions from [info]qudditchques. It is the responsibility of the Beaters to keep track of the question they asked and say whether or not the opposing team's Chaser answered it correctly. IF the answer is correct, respond saying so, so the next question can be asked. If it is incorrect, state so and state the correct answer (example: Incorrect, correct answer: Bunny is Queen). You have 2 minutes to post a new question, after that 5 points will be deducted from your team.

**d. **The Keeper (One) chooses 10 questions from [info]quidditchques. After both beaters have asked their questions, providing possession of the Quaffle has not changed, the Keeper asks their question. AGAIN, it is the Keeper's responsibility to respond and determine whether the answer is correct or not!

**e.** The Chasers (Three) are responsible for answering the questions of the opposing team's Beaters and Keeper. Normally, you would have all 3 Chasers available to take turns in answering all 3 questions -- if not, either of the Chasers may answer the Keeper's question. If this is the case, feel free to alternate for each series so the 2nd Beater doesn't always have to answer an extra question. You have 4 minutes to answer a question, after which (or if you answer incorrectly), the possession of the Quaffle changes. You ARE allowed outside sources! :D

**(2) Question Choosing Process**

15 minutes prior to game start, one or both of the coaches will allow the Beaters and Keepers access to [info]quidditchques, where the Keeper will choose 10 questions and the Beaters will choose 50. The list of questions is created by HiH's wonderful officials.

**(3) Absences/Teammates Leaving**

**a.** If you let both the coaches AND the captain know of your absence at LEAST one week before the game, the captain is allowed to recruit (from a set application which will be posted later) a substitute, if he or she wishes, from their house common room. The captain will show the coaches the application (don't worry, the comments will be screened), but ultimately the decision will be theirs to make. IF the player doesn't let the captain/coaches know at LEAST one week before hand, then the captain is NOT allowed to recruit a substitute, but may re-arrange their team according to where positions are most needed.

**b.** If you miss a game, and do not inform your captain and the coaches 24 hours in advance, your team will begin at a 10 point deficit. This penalty will increase if absences of this kind are frequent. IN such a case, the Captain will be given 5 minutes at the beginning of the game to re-arrange his or her players into different positions, if necessary.

**c.** If a player is late, we will allow them to participate at an appropriate break in play (for example, when the "Quaffle" switches possession.)

**d**. If a player needs to leave the game early, the captain will be given 5 minutes to re-arrange his or her players as necessary (this should be done in the team's locker room rather than on the game post)

**(4) The Game Process**

**a.** The coaches will provide the Seekers with the scavenger hunt, and asks ALL Chasers a tossup question. Any Chasers are allowed to answer, and whichever team answers first (and correctly) earns possession of the Quaffle.

**b.** Beaters ask 2 questions, Keeper asks one. Beater questions are worth 5 points, Keeper questions worth 20. Chasers alternate in answering questions (if only two are available, the Chaser who answers the 2nd Beater also answers the Keeper). Beaters and Keepers are responsible for responding with whether the answer is correct or not so the game can continue. Beaters and the Keeper are NOT allowed to rephrase the questions from [info]quidditchques unless rephrasing is approved by the coaches. Chasers have 4 minutes to answer, Beaters and the Keeper have 2 minutes to post a new question (if the previous answer was correct).

**c.** Coaches declare a switch in possession of the Quaffle, and the process continues again.

**d.** Once the Seeker RETURNS with a fully-answered hunt, game play CONTINUES. They may have questions wrong, and the other Seeker may return with all correct answers before there's time to correct it. SO CONTINUE GAME PLAY while the coaches check the answers. If all answers are correct, the game is called by the coaches and points are tallied!

**e.** Game play may not exceed 3 hours, at the discretion of the Coaches (it can go either way here depending on start time, but you'll be warned in advance of the game ending). At this point, the Seeker with the most correct answer earns their team 75 points, and the points already earned are tallied up to produce a game-winner.

**(5) Communication**

**a.** We encourage team members to test each other, especially the Chasers and Seekers, in their locker room leading up to the game day. We've found it's really helped in game successes.

**b.** Prior to the game, teams SHOULD have arranged which order the Beaters and Chasers will take in asking/answering questions. We don't want one Chaser answering all the questions, and we don't want two Beaters asking questions simultaneously.

**c.** AIM/MSN conversations are strictly forbidden, except in cases where it is ONLY among the team's Chasers, and only if both teams are able to have those chats -- Coach approval is NECESSARY. Failure to abide by this rule results in 20 point deduction from your team.

The Quidditch Officials and members of Quidditch Players United (**QPU**) hope you have an enjoyable and safe time playing Quidditch


	3. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I never thought Emmett was serious. But, here I was, in Alice's room, getting fitted for my Quidditch uniform. This is the definiton of the phrase 'out oh hand'. As Alice twisted me and turned me, sticking pins in and out my shirt, I realized that this was going to be major fun.

"Just about done now, Bella." Alice said as she finished pulling the needle and thread through the material. I was the last to be fitted. Rosalie had already gotten hers done, as did the guys, and Alice used her power to imagine if the outfit woud fit in if she made that move with the material. They were royal blue and white. The shirts were t- shirts and had our first name and number on the back. The bottoms were blue skirts with white stripes down the sides. **(A/N: Pictures of uniforms on profile)** And for the guys there were the same shirts, cut differnetly of course, and instead of skirts, though that would be hilarious, they have pants that are blue with stripes down the sides.

We were just about to go out when the boys came in. The excitment was rolling off of them. Especaially Jasper, causing me to be so excited I was jumping on the balls of my feet. Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"You look so beautiful in that uniform, Bella," He said.

"Thanks, you should go put in your uniform. It's already 10 am and the meeting with the Wolves is at noon." I answered. He ran into out room and was back before I could say vampire.

All the Cullen's were now in their uniforms. We ran to the clearing and us girls stared at the stadium in awe. It was massive with A giant blue wall and hundreds of bucket seats in blue and red sorrounding the feild. The grass was a healthy shade of green and had spray painted stripes in differnet directions. In one of the concrete walls of the stadium it had the following written:_ Built by Emmett The Great and His Minions- Carlisle, Jasper and Edward Year 2029. _Well, the moment I read that I just burst out laughing. Everyone started at me but Emmett saw by looking in the direction I was looking in what I was looking at.

"Like it, Bella?" He asked of my lauhgter.

"This is hilarious Emmett. Edward, did you guys know he was going to draw this?" I asked. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle ran over and looked where I was pointing. Jasper gave in to the amusement coming from me and laughed. Carlisle soon joined his laughter. Everyone else soon joined in. Except Edward. He sat there against the wall pouting with his knees up and his arms around them. I looked over and laughed.

"What's the matter, Edward?"

"I didn't get to right about my undying love for you!"

"You don't have to. All that matters is that I know and that's all."

"But I want to scream it to the world!"

"Ugh, well, on Monday when we go to school you can stand up in the middle of lunch and scream it. Then you can go make an announcement on the loudspeakers."

"I guess that would suffice... for now."

"So, now that we got that out of the way, let's practice playing!" Emmett screamed.

Wow. I'm afraid.

We spent the next hour and a half practicing. The wolves arrived around 11:30. They were all unsure. Of them, I gathered there was Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Paul and Sam. Hmmm... they picked their biggest wolves. I see. They think we're afraid of the big bad wolves. Ha! We'll show them.

Wow. Emmett has been rubbing off on me. I can't tell if this is good or not.

"Hello, Cullens. When do you want this match to begin?" Sam said.

"Well, if you'll just step over there, Rosalie will hand you your brooms. And then I guess we can meet in the center of the feild." Emmett said, nodding his head towards where Rosalie was standing. They got their brooms and Carlisle gathered is in the middle of the field.

"Alright, Sam, if you could have one of your boys here shape shift in order to tell the other wolves that two or three back ups would be nice, then we can get started." Carlisle said. Seth ran into the woods and changed. He came back a couple minuted later.

"Okay, Embry and Brady will be here soon." Seth said as he claimed his spot between Jacob and Edward in the small circle gathered in the middle of the feild. Carlisle went on speaking.

"Esme and I will be the referees and announcers. So, you can trust there will be no favoritism. I understand that you have all went over Emmett's little hand book?" He looked around and everyone nodded. "Okay then, I suppose we can start." And with that, he put a whistle in his mouth and we all mounted our brooms. Esme released the balls and Carlisle blew the whistle. We all flew into the air. I think I'm actually going to enjoy this.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, CLIFFIE!!! The next chapter will be the actual game. I promise this time. Thanks to all the reveiws. I put up Emmett's carefully constructed booklet for you all. So. You know the drill, reveiw,_ review_, **REVIEW! **

- Kaitlin 33


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Reminder : Team Cullen- Japer and Edward are the Beaters, Alice and Bella are chasers, Rosalie is the Keeper, Emmett is Seeker.

Team Wolf- Paul and Sam are the Beaters, Seth and Leah are the Chasers. Embry is the Keeper, Jacob is Seeker.

Emmett POV

Carlisle blew the whistle and we flew off into the air. Almost immediatley, I hit the bludger towards Jacob. He swerved away and rose to a high point, most likley searching for the snitch. The Quaffle flew off and Embry, to busy watching me, didn't notice Bella score.

"Score One for Team Cullen!" Carlisle yelled.

Paul sneered at me and we had his own

private battle of the Beaters as he and Edward passed the Bludger back and forth. I don't know how long they did it, but it went for quite some time. In my peripheral vision, I could see the Quaffle being tossed between Chasers. And that's when I saw it. The golden Snitch.

Carlisle POV

As I watched my children play the wolves, I realized, this was Quidditch as I had never seen it before. Better than the Harry Potter books and movies. The Chasers were going at it so fast I could only say their names. As Alice darted up with the Quaffle, the Wolves' Chaser Leah cut her off. Jasper hit the Bludger right in Leah's path. Leah dropped the Quaffle as she swerved and Alice caught it, scoring once again. Rosalie blocked a few goals from Seth and

Within the next hour, the Wolves' had scored four time and the Cullens' scored twice more. It was quite the battle and now they were tied. It was then when I noticed Emmett and Jacob decsending in a spiral, both had their arms out stretched and I saw the small object they were chasing. The Snitch was about a couple inches within Emmett's reach and he was desperate for it. He stood up on his broom and did the amazing move Harry Potter did in the movie. Right when he was about to catch it, Jacob knocked him over. He fell to the ground and stood up, coughing and gagging alot. Everyone gathered around him and only when he recieved a mighty slap on the back from Rosalie, out came the snitch. It fell into his hand and he smiled like a kid on Christmas day right after he saw Santa's gifts.

"VICTORY BELONGS TO THE CULLENS'!!!!! WE WIN!!!!" He began running around like a wild animal. The wolves', disgruntled at their loss, started heading back to La Push.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later at the Cullen's...

Bella's POV

"Jesus Emmett! Shut up! Yes it was fun, yes I'm glad Esme video taped it, and yes I'm glad we won, but turn the stupid video off!" Rosalie said.

"Did you see my amazing victory Rose?" Emmett asked, eyes alite with happiness.

"Yes I did. It was very nice." Rosalie stated bluntly. "And if you keep up with the stupid comments and keep talking about the match, then we won't be having any 'Emmett and Rose Time' for a month!" That got Emmett to shut up.

"Hey Edward, are you still going to scream in the cafeteria and on the loudspeakers in school on Monday about your undying love for Bella?" Emmett asked.

"You bet," was Edward's reply.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay. Sorry it's been so long! I wasn't allowed online because I punched someone at school and got grounded. Plus, studying for finals. Thanks so much to everyone who reveiwed!! I'm going to put up one more chapter and that will be Edward's undying love in school on Monday. I wish it was for me... Oh well.

To OliviasFiction- I actually found it on google. I'm way to lazy to type all that. I just edited it.

So... Thank you to ALL my reveiwers: OliviasFiction, twilightfanactic9572, victoria, RoseHaleBabi

You guys are the reason I kept writing. Thanks!!

--Kaitlin =)


	5. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

School on Monday.

In The Morning...

I listened to the stupidly boring announcements and wondered what Edward and I wouild be doing right now if we didn't have to go to school. I smiled at the thoughts until I heard my Edward's voice n the loudspeaker.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen, and I love Isabella Marie Swan with all my heart. I will murder you if you so much as glance at her the wrong way. Thank you and have a wonderful day."

Every person in the room turned their head towards me and if I was human, I would totally be blushing. I just stared at a random spot on my desk. There were a few people laughing at my embarrased facial expression. Eventually, the teacher cleared her throat and started today's lesson. Wow.

At Lunch...

Edward and I got our food and walked over to our table, which was already filled with the rest of the Cullens.

"Nice announcement, Ed," Emmett said. Rosalie tried to prevent laughter from escaping. Alice was smiling sweetly and Jasper was pulling apart a sandwich.

"Just letting people know that Bella is mine." Edward retorted. "And how amny times have I told you, don't call me Ed!"

"Yah, whatever." Emmett said.

Edward got up suddenly then and cleared his throat loudly.

"Excuse me, many of you may have heard my announcement this morning, but I'd like to repeat myself. Bella is mine. No questions asked. So don't even bother asking her out, Jon Newton." Edward said. Jon Newton, Mike Newton's son, just blushed and immersed himself in a conversation with some girl. Edward sat back down and put his arm around me. After a couple minutes of staring, people got back to their meals, but not without gossip. Edward smirked and kissed my forehead.

"What was that for? Not that I minded, of course." I asked.

"People are wondering some pretty weird things about us now."

"And your to blame."

"Why?"

"We would have been absolutley fine if you never had done that."

"I'm just expressing my love for you!"

"There's other ways you can do that!"

"Like?"

I didn't respond. I just turned my head and started kissing him. I deepened the kiss and a moan escaped his lips. That's when Emmett decided to interrupt us.

"I heard that Eddie! No PDA! My eyes are burning! Ahhhhh!" He started clawing at his face. We just laughed. We finished lunch and continued our day. But not without some creepy stares from Jon Newton.

End

**Thank you to anyone and everyone who reveiwed! I appreciate it so much!  
**

**-Kaitlin **


End file.
